


kiss like real people do

by professortennant



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Hecate (sorta), F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: She is tired of being timid and unsure. Pippa is usually the one who leads; the one who kisses across Hecate’s palm, nips her fingertips, tangles their fingers together and moves her mouth over Hecate’s. She tastes warm and sweet and Hecate sighs into the kiss, leans forward and tangles shaking hands into her hair and anchors Pippa to her mouth, terrified each kiss may be their last.(Hecate is sure, so sure, that Pippa will come to her senses and leave her behind; decide she has wasted her time, that this was a passing fling to fill the time.)





	kiss like real people do

She is tired of being timid and unsure. Pippa is usually the one who leads; the one who kisses across Hecate’s palm, nips her fingertips, tangles their fingers together and moves her mouth over Hecate’s. She tastes warm and sweet and Hecate sighs into the kiss, leans forward and tangles shaking hands into her hair and anchors Pippa to her mouth, terrified each kiss may be their last. 

(Hecate is sure, so sure, that Pippa will come to her senses and leave her behind; decide she has wasted her time, that this was a passing fling to fill the time.)

Pippa is usually the one who slots a thigh between Hecate’s legs and presses their bodies closer; is the one who spreads Hecate out underneath her and explores every inch of skin with her mouth. Teeth, tongue, and lips trail across her abdomen, over pebbled nipples and goosepimpled skin, sucking at the jut of her hips, and finally--finally--settling between her legs, Hecate’s thighs on either side of her head, her clever mouth and fingers working in tandem to bring Hecate over the precipice of pleasure. 

(Pippa leaves Hecate weak and shaking and wanting. It is not just sex that makes Hecate feels this way. Every time Pippa touches her, kisses her, smiles at her, winks at her and then walks away, Hecate feels her feet itch in their boots, aching to run after her). 

Tonight, she is done being timid and unsure. Tonight, upon seeing Pippa in her favorite reading chair, legs tucked under her and a quill poking out from her ponytail, Hecate wants. 

She takes the book from Pippa’s hand and cuts off Pippa’s shocked, “Hiccup, what--” with a kiss, demanding and open-mouthed, her tongue dipping into Pippa’s and running over the roof of her mouth, one hand cupping the back of Pippa’s head and the other palming her breast through the cotton of her pajamas. 

When Pippa moans into Hecate’s mouth, limp and pliable and willing to go wherever Hecate leads her, something hot unfurls in Hecate’s chest. Pippa is hers. Pippa wants her. She finds the ache and uncertainty in her heart melt away into something fiery and possessive. 

Hecate scoops Pippa into her arms, the weight of her easy to carry, and takes her to bed. Pippa throws her arms around Hecate’s neck and buries her face into the place where shoulder and neck meet, laughing at her actions before putting her mouth to use. At the first touch of Pippa’s mouth on her neck, the first graze of teeth against her pulse, Hecate tightens her hold around Pippa and forces herself to put one foot in front of the other, unwilling to drop her. 

“Pippa Pentangle, you better not be leaving a hickey.”

The only response she receives is Pippa sucking harder at the skin of her neck, the occasional nip causing Hecate to hiss. In a few more strides, they are at the bed and Hecate drops Pippa onto the soft bedding, looking down at the witch before her: pale skin flushed red, hair mussed and falling from her ponytail, and eyes sparkling. 

She could take her time here: peel each item of clothing away from Pippa’s body, kiss each exposed inch of skin as she goes. There’s a sensuality and sexiness to manually tugging Pippa’s hair from her ponytail and slowly unbuttoning each button. 

But she’s too eager for that. And after all, she is the finest witch of their generation and her power is something that arouses Pippa; she may as well put it to use. 

A snap of her fingers and a sharp cutting gesture through the air later and Pippa lays bare before her on the bed, gasping and wide-eyed, but unabashed and proud of her body. She rolls her hips and spreads her legs and grins, lets Hecate take her fill. 

Still clothed, Hecate covers Pippa’s body with her own, taking Pippa’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking softly and deepening the kiss, letting Pippa be the one groaning and writhing beneath her for once. This time Hecate is in charge; she is the one licking across Pippa’s mouth in all of her favorite places, the one who Pippa clings to and whimpers against. 

She slips a leg between Pippa’s and the blonde-haired witch wastes no time in grinding herself against her thigh, seeking friction. Hecate obliges and tenses her leg and pushes up, mouth traveling down Pippa’s neck and across her chest. 

“Let me,” she murmurs against Pippa’s flushed skin, tongue laving at a peaked nipple as her hand slides between their bodies. At the first touch of Hecate’s fingers against her entrance, Pippa shudders and writhes, hips pushing off the bed, hands alternating between Hecate’s shoulders, back, and hair. 

“H-hecate, please.”

The sound of Pippa stuttering, gasping, pleading is like the most powerful stimulant potion and Hecate moves her fingers faster against her: slick and wet and warm, pushing in and out of her body, fluttering over Pippa’s clitoris, short nails scraping sensitive flesh. 

The rhythm is chaotic and unsteady at first. She doesn’t want Pippa to come just yet. She wants her flushed red, wants to see color spread across pale skin and to hear Pippa plead, to beg. 

“Fuck, Hecate, please, please, plea--”

Hecate surges up and cuts off her plea with a kiss, swallows down the gasp and lets Pippa’s desire fill her up. Her hands move steady and rhythmic in and out of Pippa’s body in time with her kisses. Each swipe of her tongue across Pippa’s lip means a drag of her fingers across Pippa’s entrance. A dip of her tongue means a dip of her fingers. A nip at Pippa’s lips and jaw means a press of her thumb to the tight bundle of nerves that send Pippa’s body jerking and spasming, clinging to Hecate. 

The combination of Hecate still fully clothed and completely in control, her mouth and teeth mapping the landscape of Pippa’s mouth, and her fingers stroking with just the right amount of pressure is too much for Pippa and she comes with a muffled shout, legs wrapping themselves around Hecate’s narrow hips, her hands tangled in Hecate’s messy, wavy tresses.

Hecate’s fingers are still inside of her when she relaxes and uncurls herself from around Hecate, breathing harshly and pressing insistently against Hecate, wanting to be closer. 

She’s readying a spell at the tip of her fingers to remove Hecate’s dress when she watches with an open-mouth as Hecate closes her eyes and delicately sucks her fingers, licking her skin clean of Pippa’s taste, her hands wet and glistening. 

When her eyes open, Hecate’s pupils are blown wide and there’s a lazy, satisfied smile on her face. She leans down to kiss Pippa softly and she sighs into the kiss, tasting herself on Hecate’s lips. 

“Thank you,” Hecate murmurs softly against her mouth, placing another gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Pippa waves her hand and strips Hecate of her dress with a single spell and pulls the heavy green comforter over them both, snuggling into Hecate’s arms. When her heart rate has returned to normal, she will roll Hecate over and return the favor; will kiss her and touch her and love her until she is trembling in her arms once more. 

But for now, she will wrap Hecate’s arms around her waist and place a kiss to the valley between her breasts, and sleep with her beloved, her witch, her Hiccup.


End file.
